


Exámenes Chūnin: el nuevo equipo 8

by HopeeZ



Category: Naruto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeeZ/pseuds/HopeeZ
Summary: Uzumaki Himawari y su equipo se enfrentan a los exámenes de admisión chūnin ¿Cómo les irá?





	Exámenes Chūnin: el nuevo equipo 8

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei.
> 
> Aclaraciones: Nuevamente ocuparé a los personajes de mi historia "La medicina perfecta" que fueron creados por mi (Hiro, Dan y Hana). Además, está vez agregaré a los compañeros del equipo de Hana y los sensei del cada equipo, quienes serán Akira, Ryu, Takeshi y Natsuki.
> 
> Equipo 8: Dan Mori, Hiro Tanaka, Himawari Uzumaki y como sensei Takeshi Suzuki.
> 
> Equipo 3: Hana Sasaki, Ryu Kimura, Akira Aoyama y como sensei Natsuki Amaya.
> 
> Todos ellos, obviamente sin contar con el sensei de cada equipo, contarán con 13 años.
> 
> Los de la generación de Bolt con 15 años.
> 
> Quiero aclarar desde un principio que a mi no se me ocurrió el apodo de "Girasol sangriento", recuerdo haberlo leído en alguna parte, así que créditos a quien lo haya inventado.
> 
> Por cierto, tengan en mente los apellidos de los personajes, serán ocupados más adelante.
> 
> Espero les guste.

Capítulo uno:

Por lo general, Himawari tenía el sueño profundo, pero esa noche no pudo dormir.

Mañana era el ansiado día por el cual había estado preparándose junto a su equipo.

**Mañana eran los exámenes _Chūnin_.**

_-Bien, sé que esto es algo repentino, pero quiero que escuchen con atención. Como sabrán, cualquier genin que haya realizado más de ocho misiones está capacitado para ser chūnin. Así que, estoy dispuesto a permitir que ustedes tres participen en los exámenes de este año -había anunciado Takeshi ese día._

_-Etto...Takeshi-sensei ¿no es inusual que un grupo de genin se presente al examen durante el primer año? -preguntó Dan analizando la noticia tan inesperada._

_-Bueno, antes lo era, pero ahora un montón de genin se han enfrentado al examen durante su primer año. Además si tan inseguros están, tómenlo como una valiosa experiencia, esto les ayudará a ver como son los exámenes y podrán afrontarlo de una mejor manera el próximo año._

_-¿Quiere que nos presentemos a los exámenes? -preguntó Hiro con su típico ceño fruncido._

_-Es su decisión._

_-¿Participará el equipo 3? -preguntó Himawari- Digo, sería lo ideal que nuestra primera experiencia en el examen sea en compañía de aliados._

_-Tengo entendido que sí participaran. Dudo que Natsuki-san deje a su equipo fuera de esto._

_El equipo 8 se miró entre sí y asintieron._

_-Participaremos._

_-Espero que desarrollen un buen papel durante el examen. Si después del arduo entrenamiento que han tenido no logran superar a los demás equipos, todo habrá sido para nada -la voz de Takeshi se había vuelto gélida- Ahora, a entrenar._

El entrenamiento ese día había sido más estricto, pero nadie se quejo.

* * *

El día del examen amaneció con un sol brillante y un brisa fresca.

Himawari se levantó de mal humor por no poder dormir y nerviosa por el examen. Hermosa combinación.

-Vamos Hima, cambia esa expresión, todo saldrá bien-dattebasa -Bolt había intentado levantar el ánimo de su pequeña hermana sin mucho éxito.

-¿Así cómo tus primero exámenes?

-Serás...

-Ya, ya, Bolt, no molestes a tu hermana el día de hoy -Hinata había llegado a la mesa con el desayuno de sus hijos.

-¡ELLA FUE LA QUE ME MOLESTÓ!

Himawari sonrío.

Sí, no había de qué preocuparse.

Una vez terminó su desayuno, tomó sus cosas y salió de su casa con los gritos de su hermano dándole ánimos.

* * *

-Hoy es el gran día. A pesar de que los exámenes se realizaran acá en Konoha, tienen que tener en cuenta que habrán ninjas de otras aldeas. Los cuales pueden tener intenciones no muy honorables y, podrían intentar herirlos. Tengan en cuenta que el examen en sí puede ser peligroso. No subestimen al enemigo. Por favor, tengan cuidado. Sé que pueden hacerlo -Takeshi sonrío orgulloso de sus alumnos- lamentablemente, no podré acompañarlos, ya que, se requiere de la presencia de todos los  _j_ _ōnin_  para poder ayudar con el examen. Suerte.

-¡HAI!

Takeshi se sintió incomodo al imaginar que Natsuki-san estaría alentando al equipo 3 a derrotar a su equipo. Sacudió la cabeza. Claro que no haría eso, a pesar de que Natsuki podía ser competitiva, los dos equipos eran aliados. Claro que sí, no había nada de que preocuparse. Además confiaba plenamente en sus alumnos. Sabía de lo que eran capaces. Sonrío orgulloso nuevamente. Sí, lo harían bien.

* * *

-¿Lista para perder, Uzumaki? -preguntó Hana con una sonrisa desafiante al acercarse a Himawari.

-No estés tan segura, Sasaki -sonrío divertida la peliazul.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Hana se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga.

-Nerviosa.

-Cualquiera siendo la hija del Hokage, todos tienes altas expectativas de ti, ¿te imaginas te equivocas y lo decepcionas a él y a toda la aldea? -Hana levantó dramáticamente los brazos para dar énfasis en sus palabras-. Sería terrible.

-Hana...

-Lo sé, no ayudo.

Himawari suspiró. Hana tenía razón. Ella era la hija del Hokage ¿qué pasaba si se equivocaba? Todos esperaban lo mejor de ella.

-Pero no te preocupes -Hana sonrío- después de todo eres el  _girasol sangriento de Konoha,_ ¿o me equivoco?

Himawari rió.

Cuando era niña los aldeanos la llamaban girasol. Era tierna, alegre, carismática y todas esas cosas buenas que solían decir de ella.

**Girasol sangriento.**

Se había ganado ese apodo cuando entró a la academia. Uno de sus compañeros había hablado mal de su familia, Himawari lo atacó dejándolo inconsciente por dos días.

Desde entonces ya no era  _girasol_. Era  _girasol sangriento_.

Desde ese día los aldeanos dejaron de compararla con Hinata. Ahora la comparaban con Uzumaki Kushina, su querida abuela.

-Supongo que tienes razón -Himawari suspiró.

-No te atormentes, Hima -Hana la miró- después de todo, eres la mejor kunoichi que conozco.

-Gracias -Himawari la abrazó.

-Sí, sí -Hana se separó de ella-. Ahora me voy. Suerte -le guiñó el ojo.

-¿A dónde vas? -pero Hana ya se había marchado, dejándola con la duda.

Suerte, ¿a qué se refería?

-Hola, Hima-chan -Inojin había aparecido a su lado.

Oh, a eso se refería.

Se sonrojo.

-Ho-hola, Inojin-kun -se golpeó mentalmente, ¿por qué siempre tenía que tartamudear frente a él?

-Ten -Inojin le entregó un girasol-. Suerte en el examen.

-Gra-gracias.

Ambos se miraron.

Pero nada era para siempre.

-Lamento interrumpir tu intento de ligar con nuestra querida amiga, Inojin -Dan tomó del brazo a Himawari- pero tenemos un examen que realizar.

-Dan-kun -Himawari frunció el ceño.

-Camina -ordenó Hiro.

-Buena suerte -Inojin sonrío antes de que sus compañeros de equipo la arrastraran al punto de encuentro del examen.

* * *

-¿Tan poca confianza le tienes a tu equipo, Takeshi? -preguntó divertida Natsuki.

Todos los  _j_ _ōnin_  estaban reunidos en una de las sala de la Torre del Hokage, la cual no se ocupaba con frecuencia. Se utilizaba para reuniones de  _ANBU_  o algo así había explicado el Hokage cuando los dejó entrar.

La idea era poder hablar entre ellos y pasar el tiempo mientras sus estudiantes estuvieran en el examen.

**Takeshi no podía dejar de pensar en ellos.**

-No es eso, es solo que me preocupo por ellos -respondió intranquilo.

-Tú mismo dijiste que confiabas en su potencial. Ellos estarán bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

-Confío en ellos. Además, sé que lo harán bien, los conozco a la perfección.

Takeshi suspiró sonoramente- Y es porque los conozco a la perfección que estoy preocupado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes que tengo como estudiante a Uzumaki Himawari.

-¿La hija del Hokage? ¿De verdad te preocupas por ella? Es decir, es hija del héroe de la aldea y de la líder del clan Hyuga.

-Esa es mi preocupación. Himawari es una persona sensible e influenciable, aunque no lo parezca. El hecho de que todos esperen maravillas de ella la hace presionarse más de lo normal.

-Ya veo -Natsuki suspiró mirando la ventana que estaba frente a ella-. Como sea, confía en ella, es tu estudiante después de todo.

-Supongo que tienes razón -dijo llevando una mano a su cabello desordenándolo ligeramente.

* * *

Si Hiro estaba nervioso, no lo demostraba.

Dan estaba calmado y concentrado.

Ella estaba más inquieta que su tía Hanabi cuando hablaba con Konohamaru-san y su abuelo Hiashi estaba cerca.

Todos los _genin_  estaban formados según su aldea.

Atrás de todos, habían dos cubículos cubiertos por una especie de cortina negra con el símbolo de la aldea. Adelante una pantalla gigante.

Himawari empezaba a tener miedo.

-Empezaremos ahora con el examen de admisión c _hūnin_  -anunció Shikamaru-. Este es el momento para utilizar todo lo que han aprendido hasta ahora.

-Bueno, empecemos con la primera ronda -todos dirigieron su mirada a Sai y a las cortinas que cayeron al suelo, mostrando un circulo en uno de los cubículos y una equis en el otro-. Cada equipo se parará al lado de la respuesta que crea correcta y, aquellos que se vuelvan negros perderán. Esta es la pregunta -Sai apuntó a la pantalla- ¿En el quinto volumen de " _la historia shinobi estratega detective_ " las tres contraseñas que apareces son: Luna es día, montaña es río, flor es néctar ¿Verdadero o falso?

-Espera, ¿qué? -Dan miró confundido a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Qué extraño, estoy segura que Sarada-neechan me dijo que solo habían cuatro -afirmó convencida Himawari.

-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Hiro.

- _¡BYAKUGAN! -_ Himawari observó ambos cubículos para ver que había abajo de ellos¿Eh?Abajo de ambos hay un agujero con un líquido extraño.

-¿Estás segura? -Dan la miró sin entender nada.

-Conociendo a Sai-san debe ser tinta -dijo Himawari aún observando hacia los cubículos.

-Entonces no hay respuesta correcta. Solo quieren probar si caemos a la tinta o no -observó Hiro.

-"Aquellos que se vuelvan negros perderán". Claro, si caemos a la tinta perdemos -completó Himawari.

-¿Vamos a cualquiera entonces? -preguntó aún más confundido Dan.

-Sí -Hiro se dirigió al cubículo en donde estaba marcada la equis.

-Siempre tiene que ser negativo para ti ¿Eh, Hiro? -Dan miró divertido a su amigo obteniendo solo un bufido como respuesta.

-Prepárense, no podemos caer a la tinta -Himawari sacó un kunai de su bolsillo-. Con esto bastará.

-La respuesta correcta es...

En la pantalla aparecieron ambos símbolos.

El piso bajo sus pies se abrió.

Todos cayeron al agujero que había bajo los cubículos. Himawari, Dan y Hiro lograron enterrar un kunai en las paredes del agujero.

-Ni se les ocurra soltarse -ordenó Hiro.

-Gracias, Hiro, justo estaba pensando en hacerlo -respondió sarcásticamente Dan.

* * *

-¿Por qué quisiste repetir la primera ronda, Shikamaru? Esta prueba ya la habíamos hecho antes -preguntó Sai cuando ya estaban solos.

-Quería ver las distintas reacciones que tendrían Bolt y Himawari.

-¿Para qué? -Sai lo miró confundido.

-Curiosidad.

Sai se encogió de hombros -Por cierto, Shikamaru ¿Es verdad que la segunda fase del examen será en el bosque de la muerte?

-Sí. Aunque, fue problemático convencer a Naruto.

_-Estás loco, Shikamaru-dattebayo._

_-Vamos, Naruto ¿no te gustaría recordar viejos tiempos? -Shikamaru sonrío nervioso ante la reacción del rubio._

_-No dejaré que mi pequeño girasol se enfrente en el bosque de la muerte-dattebayo._

_-Naruto, no seas problemático. Himawari es capaz de hacerlo._

_-Mi respuesta es no, Shikamaru._

_-¿Tan poca confianza le tienes a tu hija? -Shikamaru lo miró de reojo, sabía que había dado en su punto débil._

_-No es eso, tienes que entender que no quiero que le ocurra nada._

_-No le pasará nada, Naruto. Tú mismo me comentaste que Himawari es más fuerte de lo que tú eras a su edad. Si pudiste pasar el bosque de la muerte ¿por qué ella no podría?_

_-Shikamaru, el bosque de la muerte cuenta con bestias y plantas venenosas. Hay muchas posibilidades de que hayan heridos. Sabes que estamos en tiempos de paz, no puedo permitir eso. Los demás kages me confiaron a sus genin._

_-Naruto, la idea de los exámenes es ver quien está capacitado o no para ser chūnin. Aunque los tiempo estén en paz, no podemos darnos el lujo de hacer exámenes fáciles y seguros. Sabes perfectamente que el mundo shinobi no es así._

_-¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? -preguntó Naruto._

_-Curiosidad -respondió Shikamaru-. Y bien, ¿confiarás en tu hija?_

_Silencio._

_-Acepto -respondió Naruto después de unos segundos-. La segunda prueba del examen de admisión chūnin se realizará en el bosque de la muerte. Tienes mi permiso._

_-Gracias, Hokage-sama -Shikamaru se retiró de la oficina de Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios._

Shikamaru suspiró al recordar su conversación con Naruto. Estaba seguro de que si Himawari sufría un solo rasguño. Estaba muerto.

* * *

Todos los  _j_ _ōnin_  miraron atentos al líder del clan Nara.

Shikamaru ya había llegado con las noticias de los equipos que habían pasado la primera prueba del examen, y después de que se marcharan los _jōnin_  de los equipos que no lo habían logrado, se disponía a informar como sería la segunda prueba.

Takeshi había suspirado aliviado cuando escuchó que el equipo 8 había aprobado la primera prueba.

-Te dije que todo estaría bien, te preocupabas de más -Natsuki colocó su mano en su hombro y lo miró-. Además era solo la primera prueba.

-Supongo que tenías razón -Takeshi sonrío aliviado.

Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando escuchó a Shikamaru.

-Ahora -habló el pelinegro tomando la atención de todos- Les explicaré cómo será la segunda fase del examen y donde se realizará -Shikamaru hizo una pausa viendo a todos los j _ōnin_  presentes-. Mañana en la mañana todos los equipo deberán presentarse en el área 44.

-...¿EL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE? -Natsuki se había levantado de donde estaba.

-Shikamaru-san, tengo entendido que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre las cinco grandes naciones shinobi, ya no se utilizarían lugares peligrosos para los exámenes -habló uno de los j _ōnin._

-Hay gente trabajando para que el lugar no sea tan peligroso.

-¿Qué opina Hokage-sama de todo esto? -Takeshi miró a Shikamaru con una mueca en su rostro, el Hokage no iba a permitir que su hija fuese a ese lugar ¿verdad?

-Tengo su consentimiento para realizar la segunda fase del examen ahí.

-Ya veo...

-Como sea -Shikamaru llevó una de sus manos a la parte posterior de su cabeza-. Cuento con ustedes para hacerles llegar esta información a sus alumnos.

Después de aquel anunció inesperado y de que el líder de los Nara de marchará de aquella sala, todos los j _ōnin_  se dispusieron a ir donde sus alumnos con las nuevas noticias.

-¿Te parece si vamos a Ichiraku ramen? -Takeshi miró como Natsuki se sonrojaba levemente.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿Para qué? Tengo que ir a informarle a los chicos lo de la segunda prueba.

-Estoy seguro que tu equipo también está allá.

* * *

-Eso fue estresante. Por un momento pensé que caería a esa tinta -se lamentó Hana mientras comía ramen.

Ambos equipos, después de pasar el primer examen, habían ido a Ichiraku ramen a celebrar su paso a la segunda prueba.

-Te dije que no había respuesta correcta. No hay volumen cinco -dijo Akira-. Era una trampa desde el principio.

-Como digas, señor sabelotodo -Ryu sonrío divertido.

-Tengo que admitir que cuando vi a Hima con el Byakugan, dirigiéndose a la otra respuesta. Me asusté -admitió Hana.

-¿No estaba prohibido usar el Byakugan? -preguntó Ryu curioso con la boca llena.

Himawari se encogió de hombros- Nadie dijo nada.

-¿Celoso, Ryu? -preguntó Dan.

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo?- el aludido lo miró confundido.

-Ya sabes, porque nuestro equipo es mejor -sonrío divertido.

-Envidia, se llama envidia. Y ya verás, Mori, te haré pedazos a ti y a tu equipo en la segunda fase de los exámenes.

-Hablando de la segunda fase del examen -habló Hiro- ¿Cuál será?

-Escuché que sería en el bosque de la muerte -anunció Akira- No sé si sea verdad.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! -exclamó Hana con los manos en su cabeza- ¿El bosque de la muerte? Esa cosa es espeluznante.

-Como dije, no sé si sea verdad.

-¿Tienes miedo, Hana? -Himawari miró divertida a su amiga.

-No me subestimes, Uzumaki. Seremos las mejores kunoichis de la aldea.

-¿Ves, Ryu? -Akira miró a su compañero de equipo- Ellas se apoyan mutuamente y no se destrozan como tú y Dan.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes decir, Aoyama? -Dan frunció el ceño.

-Salvajes.

-¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!? -rugieron Dan y Ryu.

-Uno viene a felicitarlos y ya están peleando -dijo Natsuki enojada.

-Natsuki-sensei -Ryu miró asustado a su maestra.

-¿Cómo están mis queridos estudiantes? -Natsuki se acerco a su equipo con una sonrisa- Felicidades por pasar, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes.

-" _Qué bipolar_ " -pensaron los integrantes del equipo 3.

-Lo mismo va para ustedes -Takeshi miró a su equipo con una sonrisa-. Los felicito, pero, no porque fueron capaces de aprobar la primera prueba del examen se van a confiar. Mañana en la mañana será la segunda fase.

-Sí, tienen que dirigirse al área 44 -Natsuki sonrío nerviosa.

-¿Área 44? -preguntó Ryu.

-Es el bosque de la muerte -aclaró Himawari.

-Entonces era verdad -Akira miró a su sensei.

-Pero no se angustien. Lo harán bien -Natsuki le sonrío a ambos equipos.

-Yo sé que podrán -Takeshi los miró orgulloso.

-Buena suerte -desearon ambos _jōnin_.

* * *

Himawari se aseguró de llegar al área cuarenta y cuatro con una hora y media de adelanto. Aunque, no se esperaba que Hiro ya estuviese ahí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? -Himawari se sorprendió al ver a su compañero de equipo.

-Bastante, ¿por qué llegas tan temprano?

-Esa pregunta debería hacerte a ti.

-Siempre llego temprano -respondió restándole importancia.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Como sea. Me desperté hace unas hora y no pude seguir durmiendo. Preferí llegar un poco más temprano -aclaró Himawari suspirando.

-Ya veo.

Cuando Himawari llegó a casa, después de aquella celebración con sus amigos y sensei, Bolt y Hinata la esperaban con una gran sonrisa.

Bolt había hecho un escándalo hablando de lo grandiosa que era su pequeña hermanita y de lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. En cambio su mamá había hablado con ella con respecto al bosque de la muerte.

Himawari pensó que no dormiría nada esa noche.

A penas tocó la almohada con la cabeza se quedó dormida.

-Y yo pensaba que llegaba temprano -Dan se posicionó junto a ellos.

-Siempre llegas tarde -gruño Hiro.

-No seas gruñón, aún falta una hora para que esto empiece -Dan frunció el ceño.

Después de eso, estuvieron en silencio.

Himawari se incómodo al sentir como Hiro se movía nervioso en su lugar. Hiro era una persona que no se asustaba tan fácilmente. Era imperturbable.

Observó el cartel que estaba en las verjas que marcaban el límite del área, decía "Área restringida". Luego miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los equipos ya habían llegado.

A lo lejos pudo ver que sus amigos ya habían llegado.

Himawari suspiró. Todo estaría bien.

Pasado las horas -muy largas según la peliazul- apareció Tenten frente a ellos.

-Muy bien, pongan atención. Esta es la locación de la segunda fase del examen, es la zona cuarenta y cuatro del entrenamiento de batalla, pero es más conocida como "El bosque de la muerte" -explicó Tenten con un tono de voz espeluznante.

Los presentes empezaron a murmurar.

-Y pensar que este lugar tan bonito se llama así -Ryu suspiró.

-Este lugar da escalofríos, no tiene nada de bonito -susurró Hana.

-Muy pronto averiguarán el porqué del nombre, pero antes del examen, todo ustedes van a tener que leer esta forma y después firmarla -dijo mostrando unos papeles.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Dan en un tono de desconfianza.

-Puede que hayan accidentes en esta parte del examen y yo debo tener su consentimiento. De otra manera sería mi responsabilidad -aclaró Tenten-. Ahora, les explicaré de qué va este examen -habló mientras repartía las formas-. Lo primero que deben saber, es que, este examen evaluará sus instintos de supervivencia, les daré una descripción general del terreno de práctica -prosiguió Tenten mientras desenrollaba un mapa-. Está zona tiene cuarenta y cuatro puertas de acceso cerradas, hay bosques y ríos adentro. En el centro hay una torre cerrada localizada a diez kilómetros de cada puerta. Ahora -Tenten guardó el mapa y sacó dos pergaminos -El examen consiste en que cada equipo deberá conseguir estos pergaminos. El del Cielo y el de la Tierra. A cada equipo se le entregará un pergamino y deberán luchar para conseguir el que les falte.

-¿Qué se necesita para aprobar? -preguntó Akira en un tono lo suficientemente serio como para que todos lo miraran.

-Traer ambos pergaminos a la torre junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿Solo eso? -Akira frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no -Tenten sonrío-. Este examen tiene un tiempo límite de ciento veinte horas.

-Cinco días -Himawari frunció el ceño.

-Exactamente.

De nuevo los presentes empezaban a murmurar.

-¿Qué hay de la comida? -preguntó un ninja de Suna que llevaba algo enrollado en su espalda.  _"Deben ser marionetas"_  pensó Himawari.

-Este bosque es un tesoro en naturaleza. Debería haber comida para todos.

-Pero también habrán trampas, bestias y plantas venenosas ¿verdad? -preguntó una kunoichi de Kumogakure

-Por supuesto. Este examen no será tan fácil como el primero.

-¿Podremos retirarnos? -preguntó un ninja bajito de Iwagakure.

-Sí, pueden retirarse si así lo creen necesario -afirmó Tenten-. Ahora que tocamos el tema, estás son las acciones que deben realizar para aprobar. Primero, el equipo debe llegar a la torre con los dos pergaminos. La falla de esto reprobará a todo el grupo. Segundo, si un equipo pierde a un integrante del grupo, el equipo reprueba. Tercero, no podrán mirar el contenido de los pergaminos hasta llegar a la torre.

Ahí estaban de nuevo los murmureos.

-¿Qué ocurre si abrimos los pergaminos antes de llegar a la torre? -preguntó Dan con curiosidad.

-Créeme, tú no quieres leer eso -Tenten lo miró de manera seria-. En ocasiones se les pide a los ninjas que lleven documentos secretos, los pergaminos son para probar su integridad.

-¿Algo más que debamos saber? -preguntó otro ninja de Suna.

-No, eso es todo -Tenten sonrío-. Cada equipo tome sus cartas de consentimiento y vayan a cambiarlas por allá por sus pergaminos.

La mirada de todos fue a parar a donde ella apuntaba. Había una pequeña especie de cabaña en donde se encontraban algunos examinadores c _hūnin_.

-Después de eso, a cada equipo se le asignará una puerta por donde se les permitirá entrar -prosiguió Tenten, haciendo que toda la atención volviese a ella-. Ah, y otra cosa más -hizo una pausa, la cual Himawari podía apostar su preciado Byakugan a que fue solo para darle más suspenso al asunto- Por favor, no mueran.

Todos palidecieron.

* * *

-¿¡Qué es lo que has dicho, Naruto!? -Chojuro miró al Hokage con el ceño fruncido.

Los kages se habían reunido en Konoha, para organizar los exámenes c _hūnin_  y poder observar las competencias. En ese momento se estaba empleando la reunión en la cual se hablaría de los resultados de la primera prueba de examen.

-Bueno -Naruto sonrío nervioso- Ya saben, el segundo examen se realizará en el bosque de la muerte.

-Habíamos quedado en que sería algo normal, en donde no se arriesgaría a los g _enin_  -recordó Darui con su tono de voz sereno.

-Cálmense, estoy seguro que Naruto tiene una buena razón para esto. Debemos confiar en él -habló Gaara con su semblante inexpresivo de siempre.

Naruto sonrío. Era bueno que Gaara fuera Kazekage, siempre estaba de su lado.

-¿Y bien, Naruto? -prosiguió Gaara con un tono de voz ligeramente más grave- ¿Cuál es la razón de enviar a nuestros g _enin_  a un lugar tan peligroso?

Naruto suspiró. Tal vez no era del todo bueno.

-Si bien estamos en tiempos de paz -explicó Naruto- No podemos darnos el lujo de hacer exámenes fáciles y seguros. Creo que todos los presentes aquí sabemos perfectamente que el mundo shinobi no es así.

-Quien iba a pensar que Naruto iba a usar la cabeza alguna vez -Kurotsuchi soltó una carcajada-. Naruto tiene razón. No sabemos cuanto durarán los tiempos de paz. Es mejor asegurarnos que las nuevas generaciones sean capaces de afrontar todo.

-Si lo pones así -Chojuro suspiró- Creo que tienes razón.

El Hokage sonrío.

Si esto no funcionaba y Himawari salía lastimada,  **Shikamaru estaba muerto.**

* * *

Hana y Himawari se miraron y asintieron. Pasarían esta prueba.

El equipo 8 estaba aliado con el 3.

Así que si cualquier cosa llegase a pasar, ellos se apoyarían.

Cuando ya todos los equipos tenían un pergamino, Tenten envío a cada equipo junto a un c _hūnin_  para que los guiaran a las puertas que se les habían sido asignadas.

Cuando estaban frente a la puerta asignada, esperaron a que el c _hūnin_  les permitiera entrar.

Tras consultar su cronómetro, abrió el candado y los dejó pasar.

Atravesaron la puerta y se adentraron al bosque.

-Vamos por los árboles, así no dejaremos huellas -ordenó Hiro.

Dan y Himawari asintieron.

Se impulsaron con chakra y llegaron a la copa de los árboles. Himawari iba unos pasos más adelante con el Byakugan activado.

-Esperen -Himawari paró en medio de la rama de un árbol.

-¿Qué ocurre Hima? ¿Qué viste? -preguntó Dan.

-Hay un equipo más adelante. Hay que desviarnos.

-¿Y si tienen el pergamino que necesitamos?

-No seas imprudente, Dan -Hiro frunció el ceño- no pelearemos a menos que sea necesario.

-Son aburridos.

-Somos precavidos -le corrigió Hiro-. Además, tú eres un idiota.

-Chicos...- Himawari intentó hablar pero fue interrumpida.

-Cuida tus palabras, Tanaka.

-¡ABAJO! -Himawari se agacho.

Hiro salió volando hacia atrás, golpeándose con fuerza con el tronco de un árbol.

-¿No qué eras precavido? -se burló Dan.

-¿Quieres callarte? Fastidias -Hiro se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido y muy, muy enojado.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste de la serpiente, Hima? -Dan se quejó.

-Eso intente hacer, pero ustedes estaban peleando -Himawari frunció el ceño-. Recuerden en donde estamos, deberían tomar esto con más seriedad.

-A hablado la hija del Hokage.

-Hiro...- Dan lo miró con reproche.

-Solo olvídalo -susurró Himawari.

Cuando el reptil levantó la cabeza para atacar, Hiro flexionó sus brazos y sacó su espada, se posicionó en la cabeza del reptil y enterró la espada bañada en chakra lo más profundo que pudo, hasta llegar al cerebro de la criatura.

-Con eso debería ser suficiente.

Himawari asintió y siguieron su camino en silencio.

* * *

-Bolt ¿quieres calmarte? -preguntó Sarada, cansada de que su compañero de equipo solo hablara del "peligro en el que se encontraba su pequeña hermanita".

-¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME-DATTEBASA!?

-No le pasará nada a Hima-chan.

-Son cinco días en ese maldito bosque. CINCO DÍAS.

-¡SHANNARO! -la Uchiha golpeó a Bolt en la cabeza-. Deja de hacer tanto escándalo.

-¡KYAAAA! ¿Sarada, acaso tus padres nunca te contaron lo que vivieron en ese bosque-dattebasa? -lloriqueó Bolt.

-No pasará lo mismo, Bolt.

-Es verdad, mi padre ya no estará ahí -Bolt y Sarada miraron a Mitsuki.

-¿Cómo es que tu padre logró hacer todo eso?

-Como ya dije, él es mejor que sus dos padres juntos.

-No te pases -le advirtió Bolt.

-Hima-chan estará bien. Es fuerte ¿no? -preguntó el peliblanco.

-Sí, supongo que tienen razón -Bolt suspiró. Serían unos largos cinco días.

Himawari arqueó su espalda logrando poner sus manos y pies delante de ella. Trozos de corteza salieron volando. Esa ninja era fuerte.

A las pocas horas de haber comenzado el examen, el equipo 8 se vio obligado a pelear con un equipo de Kumogakure, quienes les habían planeado realizar una emboscada no pasando desapercibidos por el Byakugan de Himawari.

-Vaya, pensé que siendo la hija del Hokage serías más fuerte -se burló la ninja de Kumo.

-Tranquila, ese débil golpe no me hizo nada.

-Veamos si podrás seguir hablando ahora.

La ninja de Kumo sacó un kunai y se abalanzó hacia ella. Himawari esquivó el golpe dando un salto hacia la derecha.

-¡ _KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!_  -diez clones de Himawari aparecieron al rededor de la kunoichi.

La kunoichi bufó, mientras se posicionaba para pelear. Los diez clones empezaron a acumular chakra en sus manos, a tal punto de hacerlo visible-  _¡RASENGAN!_

La ninja de Kumo se impulsó a la rama de un árbol- ¿Crees que caeré en un truco tan barato? -dijo aterrizando lejos de los clones.

-Sí, sí lo creo -Himawari apareció detrás de la kunoichi posicionando un kunai en su cuello.

-¿Cómo...? -miró hacía donde estaban los clones. Todos desaparecieron. Abrió los ojos sorprendida- ERA UNA DISTRACCIÓN.

-Vaya, qué inteligente eres.

-No creas que esto a terminado aquí -la kunoichi intentó escapar de Himawari, pero un clon la tomó por los hombros con fuerza.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Habían más clones!?

Himawari quitó el kunai de su cuello y quedó frente a la kunoichi- Claro que sí. Después de todo soy  _"La hija del Hokage". P_ ermíteme terminar con esto  _¡JUKEN! -_ la ninja de Kumo chocó contra el tronco de un árbol con un ruido seco, Himawari había golpeado uno de sus puntos de chakra de tal forma que había alterado su sistema circulatorio de chakra. No despertaría en un día.

La peliazul miró a su izquierda en donde Hiro estaba peleando con uno de los compañeros de equipo de la chica ahora inconsciente. Se percató de que el ninja de Kumo tenía una herida en su brazo. De seguro Hiro lo había hecho con su espada.

Tanaka Hiro había sido uno de los estudiantes con mejor calificaciones en la academia. Era hábil e inteligente. Siempre sorprendía por sus brillantes deducciones, las cuales al combinarlas con el poder analítico de Himawari se convertían en dinamita pura. Era todo un experto en  _Kenjutsu,_ lo cual combinado con el  _flujo de chakra_  lo convertían en un ninja sumamente fuerte.

Su mirada se dirigió a su lado derecho en donde Dan peleaba con el ninja restante de Kumo. Pudo observar como el ninja sudaba e intentaba seguirle el paso a Dan. Era imposible.

Mori Dan había sido un desastre en la academia. No era para nada inteligente, pero era un ninja que poseía una fuerza inhumana. Sorprendía la velocidad que tenía, nadie podía seguirle el paso. Su resistencia era comparable con la de Himawari, la cual, debido a que pertenece al Clan Uzumaki, posee una gran fuerza vital, lo que le brinda la gran resistencia que tiene. Un golpe de Dan podía dejarte con un buen número de huesos rotos, sin duda su fuerza era comparable con la fuerza monstruosa de Sarada. Aunque, a pesar de tener tanta fuerza, le favorecía enormemente su aspecto, no demostraba la fuerza que en realidad poseía.

-Bien -Hiro se había acercado a Himawari- tengo su pergamino -dijo lanzándole el pergamino.

Himawari miró al ninja con el cual Hiro había estado peleando. Estaba inconsciente.

-Dan, ¿quieres ayuda? -preguntó Hiro.

-¿Ayuda? -Dan golpeo al ninja de Kumo en todo el rostro- Puedo solo, gracias por tu consideración, Hiro.

La vista de Hima se dirigió al ninja que Dan había golpeado. Estaba inconsciente y, lo más probable que estuviera con una cuantas fracturas.

-¿Y bien, tienen el pergamino? -preguntó Dan acercándose a sus compañeros de equipo.

Himawari mostró ambos pergaminos.

-Perfecto -Dan sonrío.

-Etto...¿No creen que fuimos muy duros con ellos? -Himawari vio al equipo de Kumo con un poco de lastima.

-Claro que no, es su culpa por ser débiles -dijo Hiro.

-Aún así, no es bueno -Himawari lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Hima, somos ninjas. No lo olvides -Hiro la miro serio.

-Aún así...-

-No te preocupes, estarán bien -Dan sonrío- Tampoco es como si los hubiésemos matado, solo estarán inconscientes por lo que queda de día.

-Dan tiene razón -Hiro se sentó en el suelo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿eso fue todo el examen? -preguntó Dan con una sonrisa.

-Como siempre, no sabes pensar -bufó Hiro-. Claro que no es solo esto. El bosque de la muerte es famoso por sus trampas, bestias y plantas venenosa, de camino a la torre podría pasarnos cualquier cosa.

-Además -habló Himawari-, no sabemos si en el camino nos encontraremos con otro grupo de ninjas.

-Qué fastidio.

Himawari soltó una carcajada- Suenas como Shikadai-kun.

Dan y Hiro se miraron.

-¿De verdad pasabas tanto tiempo con los amigos de Bolt antes de convertirte en ninja? -preguntó Dan curioso.

-Bueno, nuestros padres eran amigos, así que siempre pasaba tiempo con ellos.

-Ya veo.

-Deberíamos descansar antes de continuar. Al fin y al cabo, este solo es el primer día del examen -dijo Hiro.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será que descansemos -Himawari hizo una pausa-. Pero tendrá que ser en otro lugar -dijo apuntando a los ninjas inconscientes.

-Vamos -Dan saltó a la copa de un árbol siendo seguido por sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

-SHIKAMARU SUÉLTAME-DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOO -exclamó Naruto al verse atrapado por el jutsu de Shikamaru impidiendo que se pudiera mover.

-No hasta que te calmes, Naruto -Shikamaru ya estaba fastidiado de tener que ver como el Hokage caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina.

-Te lo ordeno como Hokage-ttebayo.

-Eres un fastidio -Shikamaru deshizo el jutsu.

-No puedo estar tranquilo mientras sé que Himawari está en ese lugar -Naruto siguió caminando de un lado a otro.

-Naruto, ya te lo dije, arreglamos todo para que fuera un lugar lo menos peligroso posible -Shikamaru rodó los ojos- ¿De verdad crees que querría poner en peligro la vida de algunos de los g _enin_? -preguntó ya es su límite de paciencia.

-No, pero...-

-Nada de peros, Naruto. Tranquilízate que tienes trabajo que hacer -dijo señalando la pila de papeles que habían en el escritorio del rubio-. Ponte a trabajar.

Naruto suspiró. Himawari iba a estar bien.

* * *

-Era más entretenido cuando podía pelear -se quejó Dan.

-¿Qué acaso solo piensas en eso? -Hiro lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que el camino está muy tranquilo.

-Mejor así.

Después de que el equipo 8 encontrara un lugar donde descansar, habían asignado turnos para poder hacer guardia mientras los demás dormían y reponían energías.

Luego de una larga noche habían emprendido camino a la torre, con Himawari a la cabeza del equipo.

-¿Ves algo?

-No hay nada al rededor -contestó Himawari-. Esto es extraño.

-Lo es -aseguró Hiro.

-¿No estaremos bajo un genjutsu? -preguntó Dan.

-Lo vería con el Byakugan -aseguró Himawari.

-¿Entonces? -Dan miró a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Simplemente no hay enemigos cerca.

-Hablaste muy pronto, Hiro -Himawari paró.

-¿Qué viste?

-Unos ninjas se dirigen hacía nosotros -el Byakugan de Himawari brillaba debido a los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las hojas.

-Cambiemos de dirección -ordenó Hiro mientras se desviaba a la izquierda.

-Nos están siguiendo -avisó Himawari-. Son rápidos.

-¿Nos descubrieron? -preguntó Dan.

-Así parece -Hiro lanzó un kunai hacía atrás logrando clavarlo en la rama del árbol en donde se encontraba el grupo de ninjas.

-Miren que tenemos aquí. Parece que sacamos la lotería.

-Con que la hija del Hokage.

Himawari se sorprendió.

Dan y Hiro se posicionaron frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieren? -preguntó Hiro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Qué no es obvio? -preguntó la mujer del equipo- Pelear con la hija del Hokage.

-Tiene nombre por si no sabías- Dan frunció el ceño.

-¿Y tú crees que a alguien le importa su nombre? -sonrío divertida- Es conocida solo por su padre.

-¿Por qué quieres pelear conmigo?

-Quiero probar que soy más fuerte, probar que el talento y la dedicación van por sobre la fama.

Himawari la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y ustedes qué? -Hiro miro a los dos hombres del equipo.

-Nosotros podríamos divertirnos con ustedes ¿no crees, Yuki? -sonrío el más bajo de ellos.

-Claro, como si eso fuera a pasar -Dan sonrío mientras tronaba sus dedos.

-No nos subestimen -Hiro sonrío con suficiencia mientras sacaba su espada.

-Se enfrentarán al mejor equipo de Konoha -aseguró Dan.

Himawari soltó una carcajada, Hiro sonrió.

En sus primeros días como ninjas, Dan había salido con que juntos iban a ser un equipo mejor que el de los legendarios _Sannin_. Takeshi-sensei solo había sonreído diciendo que él los apoyaría en todo.

-Que ridículo -rió el más alto.

-Igual que ustedes -sonrío el otro.

-¿Por qué no vienes y lo compruebas? -Hiro lo miró divertido.

-Parece que tienen ganas de morir ¿Te parece si acabamos con ellos, Ren?

-Adelante -Yuki sonrío.

Ren lanzó una especie de extraños shurikens, con cables unos a sus extremos que rodearon a Dan.

-Fue más rápido de que creí -Ren sonrío con suficiencia.

-¿Tan débil nos creen? -Hiro llegó y con su espada impregnada de chakra cortó los hilos que tenían a Dan atrapado.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que crees -dijo Dan apareciendo delante de Ren para golpearlo en el estómago haciendo que chocara con uno de los árboles -y más rápido, por cierto.

Hiro se abalanzó a Yuki logrando cortar la manga de su traje ninja- No deberías distraerte, en un campo de batalla eso es un error que te costaría la vida.

Yuki bufó- No te creas la gran cosa.

Ren se levantó para encontrar a Dan frente a él- Hola -Dan le sonrío y levantó su puño dispuesto a golpearlo. Ren lo detuvo.

-¿Tan débil nos creen? -Dan abrió los ojos sorprendido, solo Sarada era capaz de retener sus golpes.

Ambos ninjas golpearon a Dan y Hiro haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran de lleno al piso.

-No crean que será tan fácil ganarnos -Ren y Yuki empezaron a reír.

Hiro y Dan sonrieron. Sería una batalla entretenida.

Mientras ellos peleaban contra los hombre del equipo de Kirigakure, Himawari estaba peleando con la ninja femenina del equipo.

La kunoichi lanzó una patada a Himawari, quien alcanzó a tomar su pierna dispuesta a bloquear un punto de chakra, pero la ninja de Kiri fue más rápida y logró zafarse del agarre de Himawari.

- _¡JUKEN!_  -Himawari envío una enorme ráfaga de chakra justo atrás de la kunoichi, la cual arqueo la espalda en símbolo de dolor.

-No creas que solo por ser la hija del Hokage me ganarás -dijo intentando golpear a Himawari, quien logró esquivar el golpe.

-Estás equivocada, no soy fuerte solo porque sea hija del Hokage -alegó Himawari-. Eso no tiene nada que ver -dijo esquivando un golpe que iba directo a su hombro izquierdo.

-¡COMO SI FUESE A CREERTE! -la ninja soltó una carcajada y levantó otra vez su puño dispuesta a golpear a Himawari pero tomo su brazo deteniendo el golpe y bloqueó uno de sus puntos de chakra.

-No creas que solo con eso me derrotarás -dijo tomando a Himawari por su hombro derecho y lanzándola de lleno contra un árbol.

Himawari tosió sangre.

-No me subestimes -la ninja se acercó a Himawari y la levanto de la chaqueta. Himawari tomó su brazo y bloqueo otro punto de chakra.

la kunoichi soltó a Himawari y llevó su mano al punto en donde la había golpeado- No lograras golpear ningún otro punto -bufó enojada-. No serías nada sin tu estúpido Byakugan.

-No te preocupes -Himawari limpió la sangre que tenía en su barbilla mientras desactivaba el Byakugan -puedo ganarte sin utilizarlo.

-No me subestimes, basura -la ninja se abalanzó hacia Himawari.

- _¡KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! -diez_ clones aparecieron al rededor de la kunoichi.

-Tsch, tus estúpidos clones no me harán nada -la ninja golpeó a cada uno sin mayor dificultades.

- _¡RASENGAN! -_ Himawari apareció arriba de la kunoichi creando un cráter.

-No podrás solo con eso -la kunoichi se volvió a levantar.

Era resistente.

* * *

-Mamá -Bolt entró a la cocina en donde se encontraba Hinata- ¿Crees que Himawari este bien?

Hinata sonrío- Claro que sí, Bolt. Es una ninja fuerte.

-Pero, podría lastimarse -Bolt frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-No te preocupes por ella, confía como ella confió en ti -Bolt la miro extrañado-. Cuando diste el examen -explicó Hinata-, tu hermana hablaba maravillas de ti. Decía que nada malo le podía pasar al ninja más fuerte que conocía.

Bolt la miró sorprendido- ¿En serio?

-Claro -Hinata le acarició cariñosamente su desordenado cabello.

Bolt asintió.

No había de que preocuparse.

* * *

-¿CUÁNTO DURARÁ ESTA MALDITA PELEA? RÍNDANSE DE UNA VEZ -estalló Dan enojado.

La pelea se había prolongado demasiado tiempo.

Ambos equipos comenzaban a mostrar signos de fatiga.

-¿No qué te gustaba pelear, Dan? -Hiro lo miró.

-No me gusta quedarme sin fuerzas.

-Dejen de hablar y peleen. Esto aún no ha terminado -exclamó Ren claramente cansado.

-Eres un fastidio -Dan lo golpeo en toda la cara, mandándolo a volar un par de metros- ¿Cómo es que puedes seguir de pie? -Dan miró como Ren se levantaba- Con todos los golpes que te he dado deberías tener todos tus huesos rotos.

-Deja de subestimarme -se abalanzó a Dan quien apenas pudo esquivar el golpe.

-Nos estamos cansando -dijo Himawari quien aún peleaba con la kunoichi.- Debemos hacerlo -dijo mientra esquivaba un kunai.

-¿Hablas de la formación? -preguntó Hiro- Ni siquiera la hemos practicado.

-Sí -Himawari asintió mientras golpeaba un punto de chakra en la pierna de la ninja- pues ahora es el momento de ver si es tan buena como suena.

-¡GENIAL! -Dan saltó posicionándose al lado de Hiro-. Esto será divertido.

-¿De dónde demonios sacas tanta energía? -Hiro lo miró fastidiado.

-¿Qué creen que hacen, idiotas? -Ren y Yuki saltaron quedando frente a Dan y Hiro.

-Preparando tu muerte -respondió Hiro con un tono de voz espeluznante lo que causó un escalofrío en los ninjas de Kiri y una risa a Dan.

-Quizá no seamos la combinación perfecta como el Ino-Shika-Chou -Himawari se posicionó en medio de los dos, mientras la chica del equipo de Kiri se dirigía al lado de sus compañeros.

-Pero si somos equipo es por algo -Hiro sonrío.

-Nos complementamos bien -dijo un entusiasmado Dan.

Los ninjas de Kirigakure hicieron el ademan de atacar, pero Hiro se abalanzó sin previo aviso a ellos dejando su espada solo a unos centímetros del cuello del otro equipo- No creo que quieran moverse, están, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared- los ninjas habían sonreído dispuestos a escapar del ataque de Hiro, pero Himawari golpeó de manera ágil un punto de chakra de cada uno, provocando un agudo dolor. No podían moverse.

-Bloqueé ciertos puntos de chakra que impedirán que se muevan de donde están.

-Mi turno -dijo Dan mientras tronaba los dedos-. Esto les dolerá un poco -Dan los golpeó haciendo que se alejaran un par de metros.

Los ninjas de Kirigakure quedaron inconscientes.

-Por fin -Hiro se dejó caer al suelo.

-Eran resistentes -Dan suspiró.

-Por lo menos ya terminó.

-Sí, ahora hay que seguir adelante -dijo Dan comenzando a caminar.

-Sí tienes razón, vamos -dijo la peliazul siguiendo a su compañero de equipo.

-Oigan, monstruos -los llamó Hiro tomando la atención de Himawari y Dan-. Entiendo que ustedes tengan una resistencia mayor a la de los demás, pero yo no -Hiro frunció el ceño-. Demonios, denme un descanso.

Dan y Himawari se miraron y sonrieron nerviosos.

Hiro tenía razón. A pesar de que ellos tuvieran más resistencia de lo normal, él no.

Dan tomó a Hiro y lo acomodó en su espalda.

-Descansaremos, pero no aquí -aclaró Dan antes de que Hiro empezará a insultarlo.

-Busquemos un lugar seguro -dijo Hima y Dan asintió.

* * *

-¿No los extrañas? -le preguntó Natsuki a Takeshi quien estaba caminando a su lado- Es sorprendente como me pueden hacer falta. Los gritos de Hana diciendo que será la mejor kunoichi, Akira diciéndole tonta y Ryu defendiéndola.

Takeshi soltó una carcajada- Yo también los extraño -admitió- Dan peleando con Hiro, la sonrisa y entusiasmo de Himawari que nos alegraban las tardes.

-Y aún quedan tres largos días -Natsuki suspiró.

-Tienes razón -Takeshi miró la ventana que tenía en frente. Suspiró. Si en la primera prueba estaba nervioso, ahora era mil veces peor.

* * *

-¿Cuándo demonios encontraremos un pergamino? -preguntó Hana cansada.

-No puedo creer que ese equipo tuviera el mismo pergamino que nosotros -Ryu suspiró-. Solo fue una perdida de tiempo.

-Solo han pasado dos días de cinco, no se desesperen -habló Akira con el ceño fruncido.

-Me pregunto si los chicos ya consiguieron el pergamino que les faltaba -Hana soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-No permitiré que ellos sean mejor que nosotros -alegó Ryu.

-No fastidies Ryu, no estamos compitiendo con ellos.

-No puedo contra Dan -dijo Ryu ignorando a Hana.

-Eres molesto -Akira frunció aún más el ceño.

-Tú lo eres, Aoyama -atacó Akira

-No peleen -suplicó Hana suspirando- No ahora -dijo antes de parar y mirar seriamente a sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué paras, Hana?

-¿Oyeron eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

- _TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA._

-¡ _KYAAA!_

- _HIMAWARI._

-Ese fue Dan -dijo Akira reconociendo la voz de su amigo.

-Están en problemas -Hana frunció el ceño.

-Hana -Ryu miró a su compañera de equipo.

-Vamos -Hana emprendió camino en dirección a los gritos.

Sasaki Hana había sido una alumna regular en la academia. Su taijutsu era aceptable y no era para nada inteligente. Sin embargo, poseía una extraña habilidad. Su poder auditivo. Hana podía escuchar mejor que nadie en todo Konoha. Lo cual, a pesar de ser extraño, había sido de ayuda en muchas ocasiones. Le permitía saber donde estaba el enemigo y si estaba bajo algún genjutsu. Según ella, los genjutsu distorsionaban las voces. En la academia lo había utilizado para escuchar los secretos de todos. Además, podía dominar los shurikens y kunais a la perfección.

-¡DAN! -gritó Akira viendo como era atacado por una serpiente gigante.

\- Oye, reptil inútil, no fastidies a nuestros amigos -gritó Hana- ¿Por qué no vienes por nosotros? -dijo mientras golpeaba su cola. El animal giró su cabeza hacia Hana- Eso es, amiguita, haz mi trabajo más fácil -Hana tomó un kunai desplazándolo de forma que quedó bajo su muñeca. Levantó la mano, provocando que la serpiente se abalanzara hacia su mano. Hana giró la cadera, tirando hacia atrás la mano vacía mientras la otra salía disparada hacía delante.

El kunai se clavó en la cabeza de la serpiente con un sonido mudo.

La serpiente se desplomó en el suelo.

-¿Están bien? -Ryu se acercó al equipo 8.

-Hiro solo está cansado y Himawari algo herida -explicó Dan.

-¿Qué hay de ti? -preguntó Ryu.

-¿Desde cuando tan preocupado por mi, Kimura? -Dan sonrío divertido.

-Tsch, solo era una pregunta -Ryu bufó molesto, sentándose.

-Gracias -agradeció Himawari-, llegaron en el momento justo.

-Claro, para algo somos los aliados -Hana guiñó un ojo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo les ha ido? -preguntó Akira- ¿Han conseguido algún pergamino?

-Ya tenemos los dos -respondió Hiro, restandole importancia.

-¿¡EH!?

-¿O sea qué ahora se dirigen a la torre? -preguntó Ryu impresionado.

-Sí, cuando hayamos descansado un poco, iremos a la torre -afirmó Dan.

-¿Cuándo y cómo lo consiguieron? -preguntó Hana con curiosidad.

-Ayer -explicó Dan- Unos ninjas de Kumo nos atacaron y...-

-¿¡CONSIGUIERON EL PERGAMINO EL PRIMER DÍA!? -Hana se levantó moviendo los brazos.

-¿Quieres bajar la voz? -gruño Hiro molesto- No queremos que los ninjas al rededor sepan donde estamos.

-Lo siento -Hana tapó su boca y se volvió a sentar.

-Se supone que tú eres la que tiene ese extraño poder auditivo. Si a nosotros nos duele tus gritos ¿Cómo es que a ti no te afectan? -Akira miró a su compañera con notorio fastidio.

Himawari se empezó a reír.

-Como decía -prosiguió Dan- Unos ninjas de Kumo nos atacaron y conseguimos sus pergaminos.

-¿Pudieron vencer a un equipo de Kumogakure pero no a una serpiente? -preguntó divertido Ryu.

-No te creas la gran cosa, Ryu -Hiro lo miró con mala cara-. Antes de venir aquí tuvimos una pelea con unos ninjas de Kiri.

-Ninjas resistentes -habló Dan-. Estoy seguro que tuve que haberle roto todos los huesos a ese idiota, no sé como podía seguir de pie.

-Eso quiere decir que cuando terminaron su combate y buscaban un lugar para descansar esta serpiente los empezó a atacar -analizó Akira.

-Tan inteligente como siempre, sabelotodo -Ryu sonrío.

-Por cierto, ¿qué pergamino les falta? -preguntó Himawari con curiosidad.

-El del Agua.

-Tenemos dos pergaminos del Agua -Dan les lanzó el pergamino.

-¿De dónde...-

-Ya lo dijimos, antes de venir aquí peleamos con unos ninjas de Kiri.

-No lo necesitamos -Hana lanzó el pergamino lo más lejos que pudo.

-Espera, Hana, ¿qué demonios haces? -Himawari miró incrédula a su amiga, ¿ese era el pergamino que les faltaba, no? Entonces porqué no lo tomaba.

-Dije que no lo necesitamos.

-Jamás pensé que pasaría, pero estoy de acuerdo con Hana -Akira suspiró.

-Sí, esta prueba la debemos pasar por nuestra cuenta, si tomamos ese pergamino es como si ustedes hubiesen pasado el examen por nosotros -Ryu miró a sus compañeros, los cuales asistieron.

El equipo 8 se miró.

Sí, ellos tenían razón.

-Entonces, buena suerte -Himawari y sus compañeros le sonrieron a sus amigos.

Sí, ellos eran capaces de hacerlo.

* * *

**_"Si las cualidades del cielo son tu deseo, adquiere sabiduría para elevar tu mente._ **

**_Si las cualidades terrestres te hacen falta, entrena tu cuerpo y prepáralo para atacar._ **

**_Cuando el cielo y la Tierra se abran juntos, el sendero peligroso se volverá el correcto para siempre._ **

**_Ese algo es el camino secreto que nos guía a partir de hoy."_ **

-¿Qué demonios significa eso? -Dan miró a sus dos compañeros.

Después de haber pasado la noche junto al equipo 3. Cada uno había tomado un camino distinto.

El equipo 3 aún no conseguía el pergamino que les faltaba y el equipo 8 iba en dirección a la torre.

Gracias a Kami no se encontraron con ningún equipo en el camino.

Solo pasaron sustos por las serpientes -que parecían salir a montones por el maldito bosque- y bayas venenosas que Dan -ingenuamente- creyó que eran bayas comestibles.

Cuando llegaron a la torre se encontraron con un letrero con una especie de acertijo extraño.

-No puedo descifrarlo -Hiro ladeó su cabeza, visiblemente enojado.

-Tiene que ver con los pergaminos -dijo mientras los sacaba-. Habrá que abrirlos -dijo lanzándole uno a Dan.

Cuando los abrieron sus bocas formaron una perfecta "o".

Umino Iruka había salido de los pergaminos.

-Hola -saludo el castaño.

-¿Iruka-san? -Hiro abrió los ojos.

-IRUKA-OJISAN -Himawari se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Iruka los observó de pies a cabeza- Al parecer han pasado por mucho en esta prueba -dijo señalando sus ropas sucias y algunas heridas.

-Iruka-san ¿Qué hace aquí? -preguntó Dan sin salir de su asombro.

-Al final de la segunda prueba del examen -explicó Iruka- los c _hūnin_  deben recibir a los que hayan logrado pasar la prueba.

-¿No se supone que es un ninja retirado? -preguntó Hiro saliendo de su impresión.

-Lo soy -Iruka rió-. Aún así, cuando Shikamaru me contó como se realizaría la segunda prueba, no pude evitar pedirle que me dejara poder recibirlos. Tal como lo hice con tu padre, Himawari -Iruka desordenó cariñosamente los cabellos de la peliazul.

-Ya veo.

-Felicidades -Iruka sonrío-. Han logrado pasar la segunda fase del examen y lo hicieron en un muy buen tiempo -dijo mientra veía su cronómetro.

-¿Qué pasa si hubiésemos visto los pergaminos en medio del examen? -preguntó Hiro de repente, sorprendiendo a Iruka.

-Bueno, parte de este examen era probar su forma de ver una misión difícil en todos los aspectos -Iruka vio la cara de confusión de Dan-. Por ejemplo, sabían que abrir los pergaminos era contra las reglas de su misión y, si un pergamino se abría teníamos ordenes de noquear a quien lo hiciera. Algunos ninjas aprenden por las malas.

-Etto...Iruka-ojisan -Himawari tomó su atención -¿Qué significa la escritura en la pared?

-Esto -dijo apuntando el letrero- son las instrucciones que Sandaime Hokage grabó como los principios que un c _hūnin_  debe seguir.

-¿¡SANDAIME HOKAGE!? -Dan miró sumamente sorprendido la escritura que estaba tras Iruka.

-Verán, el cielo significa tu cabeza y la tierra tu cuerpo, si las cualidades del cielo son tu deseo, adquiere sabiduría para elevar tu mente.

-Es decir, si tu debilidad radica en tu intelecto, entonces tienes que asegurarte de trabajar duro para aprender lo necesario para ser un gran ninja -analizó Himawari.

-Exacto, debes aprender la información y habilidades que necesites para preparar tus misiones -complementó Iruka.

-Himawari -Dan la miró sorprendido- ¿Cómo lograste deducirlo tan rápido?

-Ah? -la cara de Himawari se tornó de un tono rojizo- Etto...Bueno, no fue tan difícil.

Iruka no pudo evitar reír ante la actitud de Himawari.  _"Igual que Hinata"_  pensó- También si las cualidades de la tierra son tu debilidad entrena tu cuerpo y prepáralo para atacar.

-Si tu debilidad está en tu fuerza física, entonces asegúrate de trabajarlo para que mejore- aclaró Hiro.

-Así es -Iruka sonrío- Cuando el cielo y la tierra se abran juntos el sendero peligroso se volverá el correcto para siempre -hizo una pausa-, Esto significa que si tu mente y tu cuerpo trabajan juntos como uno, si están en armonía, entonces la misión más peligrosa se convertirá en la más fácil.

El equipo 8 se miró entre sí.

-Estos días de supervivencia, son para probar sus habilidades como c _hūnin_ , y ver si sirven para esto. Un c _hūnin_  es un líder, un guía. Es la responsabilidad de un c _hūnin_  estar consciente de las fortalezas y debilidades de aquellos bajo sus ordenes. Saber que habilidades y entrenamiento necesitaran esos ninjas para tener éxito en una misión -Iruka los miró y sonrió-. Hicieron un excelente trabajo.

* * *

Los días que duró el segundo examen, Naruto estuvo dando vueltas por toda su oficina sin poder controlar los nervios que sentía.

-Naruto -golpearon la puerta y se sentó en su despacho, no quería volver a ser regañado por Shikamaru.

-Adelante -gritó Naruto mientras tomaba unos papeles y simulaba leerlos.

-Tengo buenas noticias -dijo el pelinegro al entrar a la oficina del Hokage.

-Dime -Naruto apartó la mirada de los papeles.

-Himawari pasó el segundo examen -informó Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo -dijo restandole importancia.

-No te hagas el duro conmigo -Shikamaru soltó una carcajada-. No cometas el mismo error que con Bolt, ¿por qué no vas a casa a descansar?

Naruto miró las pilas de papeles que habían en su escritorio- Cuando termine con esto -dijo soltando un sonoro suspiro.

-Yo lo haré por ti -Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

-Shikamaru...-

-Solo ve y felicita a tu hija -dijo mientras tomaba los papeles y se disponía a salir de la oficina- Al fin y al cabo fueron el primer equipo en llegar a la torre -informó-. Felicítala de mi parte -y sin más, se marchó de le oficina del rubio.

Naruto sonrío.

Los aldeanos se extrañaron de ver al Hokage salir tan temprano y con tanta rapidez a su casa.

* * *

-MI HERMANITA ES LA MEJOR-DATTEBASA -Bolt no dejaba de abrazar a su hermana.

-Onii-chan -Himawari sonrío con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Himawari -Hinata le acarició sus cabellos azules.

-¿Cuándo es la tercera fase del examen? -preguntó Bolt emocionado.

-En tres días. Nos darán tiempo para descansar.

-Perfecto -Bolt sonrío y levantó su pulgar- Hima tienes que demostrar que eres la mejor-dattebasa.

Himawari sonrío.

-Tadaima -anunció Naruto al entrar.

-Otou-san, Okaerinasai -Himawari corrió a recibirlo mientras Bolt sonreía levemente.

-Okaerinasai, querido -Hinata sonrío- Llegaste temprano a casa.

-Sí -Naruto sonrío-. Felicidades, Himawari -dijo mirando a su hija y desordenandole el cabello- Lo haz hecho muy bien.

Himawari lo abrazó.

-Oh, por cierto. Shikamaru también te felicita.

-¿Y si para celebrar cenamos ramen-dattebasa?

-Ramen preparado por Okaa-san. Ramen preparado por Okaa-san -cantaba Himawari contenta.

-Claro -Hinata sonrío al ver a su familia junta. Naruto al ser Hokage se había perdido muchos momentos familiares, pero tenían que disfrutar y anhelar aquellos en los que podían estar los cuatro. La sonrisa de Hinata se agrandó. Amaba a su familia.

**Author's Note:**

> POR FIIIIIIIIIIN.
> 
> Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia.
> 
> No saben cuanto me he demorado en esto. Escribir esto está siendo todo un desafío.
> 
> Pido perdón de antemano por las asquerosas peleas. Soy malísima describiéndolas, lo sé.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado esta primera parte, si es así, díganmelo, por favor.
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima.
> 
> Paz y amor para todos.
> 
> HoopeZ fuera.


End file.
